MR SIrs Daughter
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Mr. sir has a daughter he never knew about and the mother is sick of not having a life so she findsout where he is and drops her off with a note. PLease R&R thanks :
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I own noone but my own characters. 

MR SIRs Daughter.

     "I Cant handle it anymore, I've taken care of you for 16 years, I'm sending you to that no good father of yours." Mary crandum stressed to her daughter.  Her hands shook from cigarette withdrawls as she took a deep gulp of brandy. "I want my time, I cant go out and I cant find a good man who wants someone who has a child already.  I want my life back and you're a little hell raiser.  Three schools, I cant believe it, THREE SCHOOLS!  I know, you weren't thinking just like the last two times." She paced some more.  "What was goin through your stupid little head" she continued.

Jessica watched her mother, tuning out her ranting and raving.  She twisted the fabric of her blue and white plaid school uniform skirt.  The white shirt felt like it was sticking to her from the heat outside.  Sheloosened her tie and looked at her mother again and saw that she was refilling her glass and still complaining.  She felt sorry for her mother.  Her father, whome she had never known accept what her mother had said about him and that was that he was a bastard that got her pregnant and then left never to return.  Her mother just sits in her room or on the couch watching T.V. smoking and drinking all the time. Jessica felt bad for causing so much trouble but she just couldn't help it, IT was like second nature to her.  Besides it made her feel like something.  She just didn't know what she felt really.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

well that's a s far as I got do yall like it so far?? Should I add more. ?? lol obvilusly I will hehehe

well ttyl :)


	2. first meeting

Shoutouts:

Nosilla: heheh alright heres more im glad yaliked it

Harry Hippie: whooohooo. Hehehe I got another reviewer hehehe thanks for reading kiddo:) hehehe

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary crandum laughed hysterically, "I found him I found him, thought hed go to the middle of no where and not be found I don't think so."

Jessica glanced at her mother, she was goin way past the speeding limit.  Jessica held onto the door and saw something dart out in front of the car.  "Mother watch out."

Mary just laughed and swerved sharply missing the tiny rabbit. "Get out of the road bunny!" she yelled out the window. "Jessica honey. You are finally gonna meet your daddy. How doyou feel?"  Jessica just stared at this madwoman..   Jessica never really understood her mother.  Her mother was not the cuddly type so she never really held Jessica as a baby and was always drinking.  Jessica had to get on by herself.  

"yeah.. well that's ok.  You don't want to talk well arlight, you don't have to.  You can talk all you want.  Besides from what I hear the camp he councils at is full of troubled youth.  Im sure you wont have any trouble fitting in" she grinned at her daughter, it was an empty smile and yet was full and real.

Jessica frowned. "are you alright mother."

Mary laughed. "Funny you asked little Jessica cause right now I feel great.  Really GREAT! Ya know what im saying.  Man never felt better in my life" she smiled Jessica saw a camp up ahead.  She wasn't paying attention to the ground filled with holes because it was nighttime and she couldn't really see.

Mary squealed to a stop barely missing a tent. "Out out. By Jessica, I hope you have fun bonding with your father, im sure going to enjoy my new life" she smiled looking up at Jessica who had climbed out of the car her suitcase in hand.  Maryleaned over taking the door handle and slammed it shut the pulled the car into gear and sped away.  

Mr. Sir came slamming out of his place.  "whats all that racket.  Whats goin on out here." His eyes narrowed trying to focus on Jessica "who are you?" 

Jessica sighed and walked up.  "This for yoU?" she asked showing him the letter.  She didn't know if that was her father or not, but she thought shed give it a try.

Mr. Sir looked down at the paper squinting at it. The light flowing out from the window gave him enough to see what it said. He blinked seeing his name his real given name (sorry I forgot what it was, wasn't it like Eugene or something lol oh well) on the paper and he looked up sharply at her. "is this some kind of joke missy, cause no ones laughing."

Jessica shook her head. "no, Its not a joke"

Mr. Sir eyed her again . "mm well until I can get this figured out. My Name is Mr. Sir and you will address me like that" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Jessica!

Shoutouts:

Monkey, Queen of insanity: LOL BTW I love your name hehehe.. and thanks for helping me with the name ;)  Thanks for reading my story too :)

NOSilla: lol thanks for helping me with the name also :) lol I know heheh poor bunny when I think of that part it brings to mind that part of the 101 dalmations the first Disney cartoon thing where cruella is like driving like a madman at the end and her eyes are all big and crazy like. Lol anways im done ;) thanks for reading :)

TRINITY: hey girl whats up lol ok im done really thanks for reading also I am udating it now. Lol her mother has some serious issues and like I didn't know where I was goin with this story but last night I thought up something so hopefully it works out :)

Brookly : what sup hehehehehehehehhe

Harry Hippie: hi. *waves * sorry just thought I would do that. Heheheh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"what do you want me to do about it, shes yours you find a place to put her, Put her in a tent" The warden said through the slit in her door clutching her blanket to her.

"we cant put her in with the boys.  She's a girl" Mr. Sir complained.

"then put her in your bed and you sleep with the boys now goodnight" she said slamming the door in his face.

"What? Warden!" but no answer he growled and turned to look at Jessica clutching her suitcase "Well look at this fine mess you got your self into.  I'm goin to bed you find your own bed"  he said and went into his place and shut the door.

Jessica sighed and looked around she found a bench by what looked to be some showers.  She walked over setting her suitcase on the bench she opened it up and pulled out a sweater then balled it up putting it over the suitcase and laying down using it as a pillow she looked up at the sky. "man this sucks" she said and closed her eyes letting the exhaustion take over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary was humming away at the music on her way home from dropping Jessica off when she slammed on the breaks.  She took a deep breath then looked out her window 

"where the hell am I." There were trees around and lots of sand, she was only a couple miles from camp. 

 "Dammit did I take another wrong turn.  I hate that. Everytime I got out for smokes I take a wrong turn." 

She looked down the road and saw a turn. "there it is. I bet theres a gas station down that there road, ha. See I knew I was fine." Her stomach rumbled "man I hope jessica started supper. I'm starving" she smiled glad that she figured it out then headed home again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary opened the door. 

  
"Jessica I'm home. Did you start supper?" she called then walked into the kitchen to the freezer to look for a pack of smokes. 

"Jessica there is no supper made" she frowned when nothing was being cooked. "Jessica! Get out here" she opened the freezer and shoved some things around. 

"goddammit I'm out of cigarettes again.  Jessica I'm going to get some cigarettes I forgot them again." When there was still no answer mary frowned and went to jessica's door and knocked. 

"Jessica?"  No answer.  She opened it and gasped.  Her room was empty.  NO Jessica.  Her cloths were gone also.  She used to have a basket by her door and it was empty.  Mary ran to the washer and dryer to see if she had threw them in, but they were empty too.

"Jessica!" she called frantically looking through all the rooms "if this is a joke its not funny" she said tear starting to come down her cheeks.  Finally she grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. sam

**Shoutouts:**

Jazandsas: lol naw just a little psychotic heheheh :) 

Brooklyn: hehehe.. yeah that is so true mr. Sir is a little disturbing lol :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Mary closed the door after the police left.  She had given them a photo of Jessica and names of places she might have run to.  She sighed taking some asprin then layed down taking a nap.  

She was awoken a few hours later by a knocking on the door.  Groaning she got up. "WHO IS IT!" she called throwing a housecoat on lighting a cigarette then walking out to answer the door.

"It's me, Sam" He knocked again.

"Sam?" she opened the door.  A man about 35 was standing their in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt his dark hair was slightly shaggy in need of a haircut and he was sporting a 5 o'clock shadow.  When she recognized their neighbor from down the street she nodded "oh. Well come on in" she left the door opend walking to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "want some coffee?"

"Oh no thanks." He looked around.  "Jessica in bed?"

"Oh yeah.  I haven't seen her today.  She came home and went straight to her room.  I don't think she had a good day at school today."

Sam nodded walking over to the table, there was a letter from the school on it. "She get in trouble again?"

"What Jessica got in trouble?" she asked coming out with a cup of black coffee then noticed the letter. "OH yeah. She did. I need to talk to her" she said and headed for jessicas room. 

"Mary don't wake the girl up now. Let her sleep"

"No, I cant afford to send her to another school.  I am going to have a talk with her.  Either she straightens up or im sending her to boot camp."

Sam grabbed her arm. "IT can wait, Come sit down and talk with me"

  
She frowned up at him. "OH Sam.  She's just so much trouble.  And she don't talk to me.  She just goes to school and goes in her room and goes to her friends.  Gets in trouble and then leaves mom to clean up after her.  I cant handle it.  I've got so much to do as it is. What am I gonna do" she said putting her face in her hands.

Sam frowns and puts his arm around her. "Hey is ok Mary, It will work out.  When she wakes up you just have a talk with her.  Tell her how you feel and how it makes you feel when she does the thinks she does." 

Mary nods her shoulders silently shaking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica woke up to the sound of talking right by her.  She peeked her eye open the jumped up sitting back against the bench.  There were 8 eyes staring at her wide eyed even though it looked to only be 4 in the morning. 

"She is alive" the boy with a toothpick said.

"Now I told you no yella spotted lizards didn't get at her.  Man zig you got to learn to put your crazy ideas on something else.  Like those cameras the warden put in ya jumpsuit" a Hispanic looking guy said to a tall kid with an afro.

"What cameras? I aint got no cameras in my suit" Zigzag said a little highpitched patting his jumpsuit down. "don't do that magnet, you scare the crap out of me."

"hey you guys shut up. Hello I'm X-ray and don't mind the band of losers behind me. What are you doing out here?"

Jessica followed back in forth between the conversation then focused her eyes on x-ray. "um. Hi.  I'm Jessica.  I'm sleeping, well I was until just a few minutes agO"

"oh yeah sorry bout that, Not everyday we get a girl in camp specially one who comes in the middle of the night and sleeps outside" a big colored boy answered.

Jessica shrugs coloring slightly "yeah well it wasn't my choice"

X-ray nods "oh well, welcome to camp green lake" he smirks

"Come on ladies this aint no girlscout camp get goin gotta dig them holes"

"well time to go now" x-ray said. "maybe we'll see ya for dinner" he grinned tipping his hat and walking away.

The rest of the boys nodding waving goodbye a few giving an extra lingering look and they were all on their way.  Jessica just stared at their retreating books. "man I haven't seen that many guys in one place in a long time."  


	5. 8675309

NOSILLA:   Lol yeah.. she is pretty crazy :)

Just cooklin: heheh thanks..im glad ya liked it. Sorry it took so long for an update but I had exams and yeah didn't get a chance to update *sighs * plus I have no third hour studyhall anymore arg. Oh well hehehe here it is hope I didn't lose ya

Jazandsas: lol I have read your story goose lol.  I think I need to update my note on yours though hehehehe..oh well its all good :) nice style

Brooklyn " hehehhehehehehehhehehehhehhhhhhhhhhhhhehheheheheh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "What is your number im calling your mother and having her come here right this instant."  Mr. Sir frowned at Jessica.

Jessica  nodded. "its 867-5309 (lol yes im done. Disclaimer not my number)" 

Mr. Sir dialed the number.  A slightly slurred voice answered the phone "hello?"

"Yes, is this Mary?"

"Yes this is mary. Who is this?"

"This is.  MR..Um I mean Marian sorveno(?)"

"marion?.. MM ok what do you want? Is this a sales call?"

"No.  I'm calling about something you dropped off here."

"what are you talking about.  I don't even know who you are"

"Well apparently to you claim that I am the father to … " he turned to Jessica "whats your name again?"

Jessica sighed "Jessica"

"oh yeah" he turned back to the phone "the father to Jessica"

The voice on the other line sounded muffled as she talked to someone else he caught the name Sam. Then she came back on "You have Jessica? Howd you get her. And whats this business of you being her father"

"mary.  You don't even remember me?" he frowned.  He didn't think he would even care but for some reason it hurt.

"No now leave me alone.  I have no daughter."  She said angrily.

"Yes you do… hello?  Hello??" the dial tone sounded in his ear. "Dammit' he slammed the phone down. "Apparently she doesn't remember me."

Jessica sighed shaking her head. "mother doesn't remember anything"

Soon the phone rang again. Mr. Sir kicked a bucket "who could that be?" He asnwerd the phone it was a male voice.

"Hello this is Sam a friend of Mary.  Sorry about earlier she said you knew something about Jessica?"

"yes.  I was gonna tell her I cant take her and that she needs to come back and pick her up"

"You have Jessica, but we thought she was at school" 

"No shes right here."

"Oh well..  Mary.. wait stop" Mr. Sir heard fumbling then the dial tone again. He growled and hung up.

"Well once this gets figured out you have to find your own sleeping arrangements" he said and dismissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica woke upto the sound of a clicking sound.. she popped her eyes open to come face to face with the barrel of mr. Sirs gone. 

"Don't move" he ordered.

Jessicas eyes widened and she looked down and that's when she noticed the yellow spotted lizard on her stomach.. "OH god"she whispered out.  She felt like feinting.

He shot hitting the lizard.  Jessica screamed.  She could have sworn she saw her life flash before her eyes.  

Some of theboyswere awaken by it. And shook their heads realizing it was just the "girl"

"now you have a nice good sleep ya hear" Mr. Sir said.

Jessica had awild look in her eyes. She jumped upon the the bench as mr. Sir walked away.  Her eyes were darting back and forth.  She did not like it here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. an open cot for you

hey guys.. heres a nother chap for this story : )  
  
SHOUTOUTS:  
  
TOOtsie87: LOl thanks.. sorry i know im a horrible typist  
and am too lazy to proofread cause.. like i wrote it so itslike   
i dont catch things that other people would ack and i dont have  
spell check on here lol anyways hopefully this chapter will be better  
grammerized. Yeah i can never tell when to use accept or excetp or something else.  
  
THE Grinch: Hehe thanks, for reviewing. I will try and make the chapters longer. I think im on a run today : ) I feel like writing.. yay for me lol.  
  
Nosilla: Lol yeah.. she does.. Shes just pshychotic is all lol ;)  
  
Jazandsas: LOL. well ya know.. the lizard, hes got a mean shot lol. and yeah her moms just crazy is all. I dont know what she knows lol.  
  
BROOKLYN: WHOOHOOO

* * *

Mr. Sir walked up to Jessica "Theres an empty cot now if you want it." he said as she watched the bus take a kid away.  
  
Jessica glanced at the guys lined up watching. "mm I'll think about it. Have you talked to my mother agian yet?"  
  
Mr. Sir shook his head. "no but thats my first priority" he said and headed off to his office to call her mom.  
  
Squid walked up to her "hey. You taking that tent or what?"  
  
Jessica shrugs "whats it to you?" She said glancing up athim. Squid shrugs.  
  
"well WE gotta know so we can ya know adjust"  
  
X-ray nods walking up also with the rest of the D-tent. "yeah. So you tell us now so we can get it all situated you kow what im sayin."  
  
Jessica raised her brow. "you guys are weird."  
  
Stanely smirks "no, Zig zag is weird" he said and Jessica glanced over at zigzag who was going through his jumpsuit trying to find the cameras.  
  
Jessica shook her head and laughed. "mmm ok anyways. So what do you guys do around her for fun?"  
  
Squid shrugs "eh.. aint nothing to do. we got a wreck room. Got pool fooz ball, darts, wieghts, umm.. some other stuff. TV, but i wouldnt recommend it." hepoints to zigzag "watch it and youll turn into that. He watches that thing everyday." he shakes his head. "his hair aint naturally like that ya know" he winks.  
  
Jessica luaghed agian.. This could be interesting. They all seemed nice and they were pretty funny.

* * *

Sam looked at her Mary. "Mary what are you going to do. That guy has your child. And you claim you dont know who it is. While he says you dropped her off for him."  
  
Mary sighed running her hands through her hair and set her cigarret down and walked into the kitchen  
  
She wanted some ice cream now. She opend the freezer and spotted the carton of emtpy cigarettes. "OH my god. Sam. DO YOu see this" she said pulling it out. "jessica has been smoking and hiding htem up in the freezer. How could i have been so stuipid. Shes probably some kind of druggy too" she said tears starting to stream down her face.  
  
Sam ran in and frowned "Mary.. Thats yours. Jessica doesnt smoke you know that" he said puling her into his arms.   
  
mary sniffled. "if only marion hadnt ran away on me."  
  
Sam raised his brow "whos marion?"  
  
Mary sighed "its her father"  
  
sam shook his head "but wasnt that guy on the phone nameed marion?" He pulled away an d  
  
made herlook at him "Mary. Mary look at me and tell me whats goin on."  
  
Mary looked up at him and sniffled. "sam.. I ." just then the phone rang.

* * *

well how do you guys like that?' 


	7. Heres your shovel

Mary picked up the phone "hello?" she asked.

"Yes hello this is Officer Breeze. I am just calling to inform you that we have not yet found your daughter. Have you heard anything from her?"

"Officer Breeze?" she didnt remember calling the cops. Sam over heard her say Officer and he took the phone from her.

"Hi this is Sam, who is this?"

"This is Officer Breeze im calling to update our search for Jessica."

"Ah yes. Im sorry to put you through so much trouble but it seems shes with her father."

"oh well good. Im glad to hear. Its no trouble really im just glad you were able to find her. Well bye." Officer Breeze hung up.

Sam sighed laying the phone down. "Mary you called the cops?' she just gave him a blank look.

"Mary are you sure you're O.K.?" Sam studied her worridly. In the small time that hes known her he has come to care for her. Though, he never noticed any problems that he is now. "Why dont you go lay down and rest I'm going to take care of the house and maybe give Marion a call again. O.K.?" Mary nodded heading to her room.

Sam watched sadly and picked up the phone hitting redial on it. If he remembered correctly Marions number was the last numbered dialed. It rang and finally someone picked up.

"Hello is this Marion?"

"Yes, is this Sam?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you know if Mary has any ... problems?" Maybe since this guy was Jessicas father he might know if Mary had some psychological problem.

"What? No I dont know. Hell I didnt even know I had a daughter. Thats how much she tells me. Thats right. She better be coming to take that girl back and fast!" Marion ranted not caring about anyone but himself. "I dont have the time to watch over no kid. I got enough kids to watch as it is."

"Marion, please. This is important." Sam pleaded lightly.

"Well I dont give a damn. Come and pick this girl up or else." Marion growled.

"I cant promise anything right away. How bout you watch Jessica for a little bit. Because right now being with her mother is not the best thing for her."

"No. You come get her right now. I dont care about whats best for her or her mother. Her mother didnt care about what I thought or what I should know. So why should I care about her."

"Alright fine. I'll be out in 2 weeks to get her." Sam grinned hangin up the phone before Marion could object. "Take that Marion. Geez poor guy doesnt even have a decent name" he shook his head.

Mr. Sir stormed over to Jessica shoving a shovel at her. "If your here you're gonna dig."

Jessica frowned taking the shovel. "Dig what?" She looked around. "Its nothing but sand."

"exactly." he turned her towards the dig site walking her over. Jessica frowned at all the boys digging their holes and looked up at Mr. Sir.

"Um.. Why do I have to dig. I didnt do nothing."

"You're here aren't ya." he said rhetorically. "now start digging."

She frowned and nearly fell over when her shovel barely peirced the ground. She glared over at him when he laughed.

"Just think. One down, ten million to go." He smirked.

Jessica just glared at his retreating back. Hating her mother for putting her here and hating her now here father for making her dig just because her mother was messed up and he didnt want to take responsibility for something he took part in making. "Life sucks" she growled to herself finally making a dent in the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nosilla: Thank you so much for reviewing im so glad your back. I got your mail and I was like like yay!. Sorry im on top of the world today because I went out and bought the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, movie. I LOVE… that movie. RENO is so adorable and funny got the best hair. SO excited. Ok im done now im going to go back to the story . Stay in touch. Hehe. **

**Brookelyn: Tsk tsk girl for not reviewing. Makes me sad. sigh its ok ill let it go this time. nods but, now you'll have to review FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ok yeah your right.. I know im scaring you now Siekert. BYE .**

Jessica sighed leaning up against her hole. She was nearly half-way done and the other guys were already heading back to camp. _Geez, who would have thought digging could be so hard. And now my hands look so hideous._ She looks down at her horribly blistered hands and winces. They had long past gone numb and they were starting to bleed. She wiped some sand off of them. A shadow fell across her and she looked up to see Magnet.

"Giving up already, Chica. At least you lasted longer den the other guys thought." He winks at her nodding. Jessica glared at him.

"What, did you just come over here to say that? Kinda lame if you ask me why don't you try something a little more grown-up. But then again maybe you're A LOT younger then I thought." She smirks having the satisfaction of seeing the frown come across his face as the comment hit home.

"Fine, I wont offer my services. You can dig yerself." He looks up at the sky. "And it seems like you'll be out here the rest of the night." He pushes some sand in as he walks away. Jessica growls in frustration and pound her shovel into the ground.

After an hour of shoveling, Jessica still had a foot and a half to go. She threw her shovel down in exasperation and crawled out. "Screw this. I shouldn't be doing this anyway. Not like I'm one one of these criminals." She growls walking to the showers. She turned the knob, but nothing happened. "What the hell." She looked up at the showerhead then walked to the next one trying that one but still nothing happened. "Alright, that's it. Why is everything against me." She threw up her hands and was about to walk out when a boy she recognized as Zig Zag held out something to her. "What? Is it your winnings for some bet you guys made against me. You want to rub it in my face or something?" she had her hands on her hips.

Zig Zag just shook his head. "No, Shower token. You need them to take a shower." He offered her it again. Jessica frowned, feeling bad for being so mean to him at first. She took it and then looked at him "Thanks, Sorry for being so snappy. Just earlier …." She shook her head. "Nevermind."

ZigZag nodded and grinned at her. "Enjoy the water." He shook his head knowing she didn't know yet that it was cold water. She smiled and turned to the showers. She hadnt bothered to take her cloths off she just wanted to get clean and fast. She turned the knob and screamed as the cold water hit her, catching her off guard. ZigZag started laughing as he headed into the wreck room.

"Why you Dirty dealin' …… Freak!"

Zig Zag turned around to face the drenched and shivering Jessica. HE couldn't help but laugh.

"Well look what the cat drug in." Magnet snickered, coming up from behind her. "That's a good look for ya." He winked at her and walked over to the pool table.

"Oh shut up Manuel." She growled, glaring daggers at him. He Narrowed his eyes at her.

"Its Magnet."

"Eh, whats the difference. They're both dumb."

"Alright Sparky, Settle down." Zig Zag put a hand on her arm, hoping to keep her from starting a fight. Instead she whipped around to him.

"WHAT did you call me?"

"Sparky, Why?"

"DON'T call me SPARKY!"

"Alright, whatever you want….Sparky." He couldn't help but grin at her reaction.

"Agg. Men are Impossible!" she threw up her hands leaving water droplets along the floor and she turned around stomping out the door.

Mr. Sir almost bumped into her. "Hey watch where your goin, girl." He was definitely grumpy.

"Why, wouldn't want to deal with me anymore then you already do." She tried to move past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Listen now, Your mother apparently doesn't want to come back. So you're going to be spending more time here then I want, but since you are you can join in with the guys. Welcome to Camp Green Lake Jessica." He smirked walking away. They always had room for more diggers. Jessica made a face at his retreating back and stomped away to get some dry clothes on.


End file.
